modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Aggression 1
Aggression - Part One is the third chapter in the novel. Summary Wei Wuxian goes outside and meets some Gusu Lan disciples. He proves that he is a victim of Mo Ziyuan's treatment and also not insane. He sees that the Lan sect are trying to attract walking corpses to one place in order to beat them and sees that the phantom attraction flags he created were put to use. When Wei Wuxian returns to the courtyard to meditate, he does not get through the night because the servants open the door to take him out because he has been called a murderer. Synopsis Wei Wuxian tries to open the door to go outside, but finds that it is locked. He bitterly thinks that reincanation is unenjoyable. So instead, he decides to sit in Lotus position for the day. When he wakes, he realizes that he is hungry. Conveniently, someone named A-Tong opens the door and gives him food. A-Tong and A-Ding talk, and Wei Wuxian overhears that walking corpses have been around lately. A-Ding says that some cultivators from a prominent clan have come so everyone in town is watching. Wei Wuxian takes this time to kick the door open. The two servants screamed at the loud sound, but once A-Tong realizes that it was just Mo Xuanyu presumably, he tells the boy to go back inside. Wei Wuxian ignored him, gave him a light kick, and laughed. He then headed towards the commotion. He hears a voice and realizes that it must have been Madam Mo's voice. He shoves his way to the front of the crowd. He declares that he must have been the cultivator that she was talking about. A younger cultivator around them laughs subtly, but his face goes serious when the leaders looks at him disapprovingly. Wei Wuxian realizes that the cultivators really were from a prominent clan based on their Gusu Lan robes. He mentions that he thought their clothes always looked like mourning clothes. Lady Mo realizes who shoved through the crowd, and she demands that he leaves. Wei Wuxian refuses and drops down to cling to the floor. Nobody was able to pull him up, even when the servants were called. Wei Wuxian then says that he would leave, but only if Mo Ziyuan gave back the stolen things first. A furious Mo Ziyuan tries to kick him, but a Gusu Lan disciple stops him and he falls to the ground instead. However, Wei Wuxian acts like he still has been kicked and shows the footprint that was made on him yesterday. The surrounding people think that Mo Xuanyu was actually wronged by his family, because he did not appear insane, and Mo Ziyuan was arrogant so he could have kicked Mo Xuanyu. Madam Mo accuses him of making a scene on purpose. She says that Mo Ziyuan was only borrowing the things, and that he shouldn't be greedy. The Gusu Lan disciples are speechless because they were spoiled their whole lives and never experienced poverty before. Wei Wuxian grins and asks Mo Ziyuan to return his belongings then, which Mo Ziyuan can't do because they have been broken or thrown out. Mo Ziyuan goes purple with anger. Wei Wuxian also adds that he shouldn't have stolen the belongings in the middle of the night because everyone knew that Mo Xuanyu was homosexual, and that would look suspicious. He says that he still wanted his reputation to be intact, so Mo Ziyuan shouldn't have done that. Mo Ziyuan starts to swing a chair at him, and Wei Wuxian dodges and hides behind the Gusu Lan disciples. The leader of the disciples hurriedly stops the angry Mo Ziyuan. Madam Mo tries to protect her reputation and slanders Mo Xuanyu, but Wei Wuxian glares at her and says that he could be taken seriously and that the next time someone tried to steal from him, their hands would be cut off. The Lan disciple switches to a more serious tone and says that they would be borrowing the West Courtyard tonight and to close the windows and stay indoors. Wei Wuxian walks back outside. He sees the Mo family's West Courtyard and the Lan disciples. He observes them to see what they were going to do. After a while, he feels like something is wrong and he sees familiar black flags. The flags were created by him as the YiLing Patriarch. The flags meant that the disciples wanted to lead the walking corpses there and capture them in one go. A disciple named Jingyi sees him and asks him to leave out of kindness. Wei Wuxian ignores him and grabs one of the flags to see if they were drawn correctly. They were drawn correctly, even if they were a bit weak. Then another disciple named Sizhui tells him that it unsafe when he sees that Wei Wuxian is reluctant to leave. Wei Wuxian throws the flag on the ground, saying that he can draw better and huffs, then runs away. The disciples laugh and Jingyi calls him a lunatic. Wei Wuxina continues to roam around and do nothing, then returns to Mo Xuanyu's courtyard and sits into lotus position again. However, he is interrupted before daytime by footsteps. Voices demand that he be beat to death for the murder he commited. Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Wei Wuxian * A-Tong * A-Ding * Mo Ziyuan * Lan Jingyi * Lan Sizhui Battles and Events * Introduction of Gusu Lan sect * First appearance of Lan Jinyi * First appearance of Lan Sizhui Cultivation Techniques Used * Phantom Attraction Flags Category:Chapters Category:Novel